


Because of a Name

by VesuvianPancake



Series: Set The Stage! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fandom, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake





	Because of a Name

I thought life in college was about making new friends and joining clubs that were fun and would interest you.

Man, was I wrong.

Hi. I'm Bram. Bram Chambers.

I'm a freshman attending Thistle Creek University. 

And I'm gay.

TCU is a pretty strict school, so I haven't told anyone that I'm gay. Otherwise, some smartass straight boys will be on my tail about it, and I don't want that. They might tell a teacher and I might get expelled. I happen to like it here, even without the making new friends. I did join a fun club- I'm in the performing arts club. And boy, lemme tell ya. It's so much fun!

* * *

"Er... Okay, let's take role..." Mr. Murphy said, tapping his pen against his clipboard. "Alphabetical order, okay?" he read down the list. "Abigail Brian?"

"Here!" a ginger girl shouted from the back.

He then called my name, making me jump. "Bram Chambers?" he said.

"Here," I muttered. My voice cracked slightly. Some of the boys snickered.

He continued to read down the list until a specific name caught my ear. 

"Griffin Irwin," Mr. Murphy called.

"Here!" said a confident and sweet male voice. He was sitting next to me. I turned to him. He was adorable! He had tan skin and his cheeks and nose were caked with freckles. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown. His hair was naturally black, but his hair was dyed pink with the tips dyed blue. A bit of purple mixed where the two colors blended together. He looked like a walking bisexual flag. He then noticed that I was staring at him and turned to me. He blushed at me and turned away. I blushed as well and turned in the opposite direction. Did he think _I_ was cute? What's so cute about me? I'm just your normal Scottish kid with blue eyes and ginger hair. I mean, I suppose my hair is really red to be considered ginger, but seriously. What about me is attractive? I see nothing.

After a while, Mr. Murphy had finished taking role. "Class dismissed. You may go back to your dorms for the rest of the day. No homework."

I stood up, grabbing my books and papers. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Griffin. He was smiling.

"You're Bram, yes?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered. "And you're Griffin."

"Uh-huh. Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure... ask away."

Griffin took my hand and led me out of the stage and into a quiet hallway by the janitor's closet. He looked around to make sure no one was spying and asked me "Are you gay?"

I blushed a dark red. That was a random question. "Y-Yeah," I answered. "A-Are you?"

"Close, I'm bi." Griffin whispered. "I don't want to get in trouble for it, though."

"Me neither," I said, calming down. "We could get expelled for this kind of stuff."

"I know, right?" Griffin grinned. "Well, I feel a bit better, I finally told someone."

"Someone who's gay as well," I said, winking.

Griffin blushed and let out a small chuckle. "You're funny. Wanna grab a snack at the cafe?"

"Sure," I answered. Griffon took my hand again and led me out of the performing arts room and outside into the open field. The sky was clear. A perfect summer day. The first week of school was almost over, and I was beginning to give up hope on making friends. Fortunately, Griffin Irwin came into my life at the right time. All thanks to some role call in the performing arts building.


End file.
